


Freaking adulthood

by Nagiru



Series: the Hogwarts AU that ran out of hand [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Persona 5
Genre: (or Post-Hogwarts AU), Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/F, Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Romance, extras, sequel (of a sorts) to Wizarding Phantom Thieves, the Shiho/Ann is more platonic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-01-22 00:54:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12469876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagiru/pseuds/Nagiru
Summary: Now that our favorite wizards and witches have grown, they have their own works and doings and. Well. They still are irrevocablyterrible.





	1. authority problem

**Author's Note:**

> As I mentioned in Wizarding, this is the story of extra chapters. They're mostly independent, and mostly fluffy with some romance or humor. I don't have or plan to have any plans for the posting of this story, since I'm just writing these chapters as I go, but I should post them as soon as I have them written out.  
> (I'm trying not to give any spoilers to Wizarding here. I think I'll do okay. For the very simple fact that I don't plan well on advance. But I would warn care with Morgana, since he's actually pretty thought out.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, just a few notes to maybe ease the understanding: Goro and Akira never really married, officially, but they're together still. Goro became an Auror, and Akira is a... shop owner... of something that is half Apothecary, half a Borgin and Burkes. It's, like, mostly (on the front) a shop of potions and books. Except that it also sells things that are not quite legal, Akira accepts many requests, and... he experiments. A lot. With rituals and potions... that are really, undoubtably dark. Which, not really something that most aurors are supportive of.

**authority problem**

Goro and Akira are pretty much married. Really; Akira feels like Goro is his beautiful spouse, and he's incredibly happy with that. Goro might not be so cheerful, since Akira is still a pain in the ass, but, hey. He knew that from the beginning, when he first gave Akira a chance.

(Of course, he'd never expected much of it. A boy who has not one, but two living families? A boy who has a father that loves him, a sister that pester the hell out of him, Morgana, and still has his birth parents? How would they fit? Goro _hated_ Akira. Akira, who had everything he wanted. Akira who... was incredibly lonely and small and just this side of fragile, but still so heartbreakingly _beautiful_. Merlin damn him.)

Still, Goro would be much happier if he weren't called to Akira's shop every other day because of "suspicious activities"; he'd already told him to keep his damned dark things _away from the shop front_ , damn it! Was it that hard to hide his tomes and forbidden ingredients? Goro already let him keep them at their house. The _least_ Akira could do was hide his dark dallies for a _little while_ , because it was a pain in the ass to have to deal with Akira's dabbling while he was in Auror's uniform and every one of his work partners would stare at him judgmentally. Not that Goro minded that Akira was a dark wizard. He'd known that from Akira's 1st year. No, it was just that it brought up several personal questions he'd prefer to avoid, thank you very much.

(And Morgana could go swallow his tail next time he started laughing at his face, because, yeah, he _knew_ Akira didn't know discretion if it bit him in the face, but. He wasn't asking Akira to stop with his PDA, just... with his side-job. You know. At least for the appearance’s sake.)

(Because Goro was incredibly supportive of it, and damn _proud_ of Akira for having improved a centuries-old potion to help those wizards and witches that felt a stranger in their own skin. He was proud of Akira's plans, as well, experimenting with his potions and rituals to find a way to let any couple have a child, independent of their sex. Goro enjoyed Akira's clever mind, and the way he chased after a challenge until it was done. He loved Akira’s thought process, that would let him find a way out of any trouble, and the way he always seemed to have a puzzle burning away in his blood, and the way he came _alive_ while working, full of magic and knife-sharp smiles. Goro loved Akira, just like he was, even when he was a dark wizard through and through, and Goro was… _gray_ , at best.

He'd just prefer if Akira hid it from the authorities when it was _clearly illegal_. Thanks. You know. Like, from his work mates. Or his boss. Or his goddamned partner. Just because Akira insisted in ignoring that Goro was part of this “authority” thing, it didn’t mean he _wasn’t_.)

(Technically, at least.)


	2. marriage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are not sexual, but they are a _they_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I like to think that, despite everything, Ann and Shiho would be the first ones (if not the only ones) to marry, in their group of friends.  
> Also, for some quick explanation of the characters in this universe: Shiho is asexual (and, as such, has no sexual interest/need what-so-ever - but, if she ever wanted to, she'd be able to have sex. It's not like she has a physical problem or anything, she just... doesn't want to. She has a lack of interest, it's simple like that), and Ann is demisexual (which means that, from time to time, she may have some sexual need/interest, if she likes the other person enough. It's a "have sexual interest/need when emotionally invested" type of sexual orientation, really. But, seeing how her partner is ace, she'd probably have less sexual interest than usual. Which is totally fine to them). And I'd think that both of them are either demi-romantics or grey-romantics, which means that their romantic need is also... somewhat different. Grey meaning, they have some spikes. Demi, again, is about being emotionally involved with the partner.   
> Or, of course, they are simply discreet about their romantic overtures. That part I'm not too picky, tbh. I just like the idea of ace-Shiho and demi-Ann. (And especially of ace!Shiho/demi!Ann)
> 
> I hope you enjoy it ^^

**marriage**

_Till death do us part._ Ann liked those words. She liked the feeling they brought with them, the feeling of _rightness_ , of completeness. She enjoyed the happiness it brought up on Shiho’s face as her best friend, her girlfriend, her _spouse_ smiled at her, bright and warm and fond, and they were simply.

Each other’s.

Somehow, Ann hadn’t thought they would be the first ones to marry, in their group of friends. Makoto and Haru had been the first ones to get together, and they had been _inseparable_ ever since. Akira and Goro loved like a hurricane, always fighting and burning hot, but never too far apart. Ryuji… well, Ann hadn’t heard of any new girlfriend in some time. She didn’t know if that was a good thing or not. Still. Ann and Shiho? They were… Ann and Shiho. Their gradual change from _friends_ to _something else_ was so slight, so _slow_ , that she’d never even thought…

Yet, here they were. Married. Bonded, with a little help from Akira. Each other’s magic thrumming under their bodies, intermingled, just as they laced their fingers, happy. Because, perhaps they weren’t the most expected couple or the most traditional one, but. But they were _happy_. And they might not be especially _in-_ love, but they loved _so much_ it hurt.

And maybe they never kissed in front of others, like Haru and Makoto would do, or even offer so much public affection like Akira and Goro, but. But they were _them_ , and, really, that was all that mattered. Even if their kisses were so sparse they could be counted, and they never did _anything_ in bed but sleep…

Ann was _happy_. Shiho never wanted anything more from her, and… and Ann realized that she didn’t, even, because _this was it_. This was so much _more_ than what she had ever expected.

This was… this was _perfect_.

And perhaps they had expended their honeymoon laying tangled in clothes and limbs, smiling so much it hurt, but whispering quietly of things totally mundane, but they still _had_ their “till death do us part”.

And Ann wouldn’t change that for the world.


	3. mothers and children

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because sometimes a huge family is nice - and sometimes, you just want a moment for yourself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am still Word-less, so. Fuck that. I wrote this chapter in Docs, and I'm hoping to all hell that it didn't get the formating all wrong, shit.  
> Anyway, I wasn't actually planning on writing another extra right now. Except. It happened. So. Here it is! A Futaba & Yusuke chapter, because they're incredibly stupid. And cute, sometimes.
> 
> (Incredibly short as well, sorry) Hope you enjoy it!

**mothers and children**

“I believe your mother would be proud of you,” Yusuke announced, laying down by Futaba’s side and gazing at her working hands as she messed with a phone, proud of finally making technology and magic work together. “You are astoundingly smart. Even though you were never a Ravenclaw,” he added with that small smile that Futaba had learned long ago was his own kind of teasing grin.

And. Perhaps. She chuckled slightly, patting his arm. “I’d like to think  _ our mothers _ would be proud of  _ both _ of us,” Futaba answered smartly, grinning quietly as she glanced up at Sayuri — complete and  _ stunning _ , mother and child at last united for eternity, and all because of  _ Yusuke _ and his dogged determination —, and Yusuke hummed fondly in response.

Because they argued and antagonized each other, and it might seem like they absolutely  _ hated _ each other’s guts. But… they also  _ stood _ by each other, offered comfort, and simply were there when no one else was.

And that might sound ungrateful, because yes, they will always have Sojiro, Akira, Shiho, Makoto and all the others — however, sometimes it was less of a family thing, and more about  _ kinship _ . Yes, everyone had stood by them, had offered them comfort, had helped them; however, none of them had gone  _ through _ it, none of them had  _ lived _ it. It made a difference. It made a  _ huge _ difference.

It didn’t mean that Futaba or Yusuke loved them any less. It just meant that, at the end of the day,  _ they _ were each other’s last resort, last safe haven, last defense. Yes, they could always count on the others to support them — they simply preferred to find their own support within themselves, within each other. It was a matter of pride. Or, better said, a matter of simplicity.

Akira would always be the bigger brother. Sojiro would always be the dad. Shiho would always stand for their mother, and Makoto for their big sis.

But Futaba and Yusuke could be everything and more, they could be  _ them _ , and they could be  _ nothing more _ .

And, some days? That was all that mattered.


	4. life obstacles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life isn't perfect. Jobs suck, being separated from family hurts, and sometimes you just want to rest for a while.  
> Still, it's exactly because of it that, when things go right, it feels goddamn amazing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know. It's been really, really, really long, but... I told you right from the beginning, this one would be updated when I felt like writing something. Today, I felt like writing MakoHaru, because they're incredibly sweet.  
> So. Makoto and Haru are not married, not officially, but in today's society, they could easily be called that, really. It makes little difference, to them. They live together, they have built a life together, and who cares if they have had no marriage to bond them together? Maybe they'll go through a wizarding ritual at some point to bond their magic together (it's a headcanon of mine that, in past societies, wizards weren't married like today, but bonded together through magic, thanks).
> 
> So, this chapter more-or-less has two parts. Both of them are in this, don't worry. It's just a change of perspective. You'll see what I mean.  
> Hope you like it ^^

**life obstacles**

“Welcome home,” Haru called distractedly while feeding her plants. One of her silverweed had been dying on her, and she had had to use some of Akira’s experimental potions to keep it healthy, but otherwise, her patch of garden still survived, she was happy to see. “How was work?”

She could hear Makoto approaching before she even saw her, and Haru turned her head with a smile when she felt Makoto by her side.

“Tiring,” murmured Makoto as she dropped to her knees to press a kiss against Haru’s cheek. “I like what I do, but sometimes it’s just so… _not_ worth it.”

Haru hummed quietly in sympathy, and finished with her plants quicker than she’d intended to, so she could take her Mako inside and give her the food she clearly needed.

“What now?” she asked as she cleaned her hands.

“Well,” Makoto started, following her patiently. “As you know, I’ve been assigned a new case. I thought it was okay, since it was involved with the Incident from two weeks ago — remember it? Akira was telling us about it last time he came over; some kids were caught practicing Dark Magic in public, people said they should be arrested, all that things. I thought I’d go in there, protect them, show the world that Dark Magic isn’t _bad_ magic, that it can do just as good as any Light Magic. Turns out, I’m not _defending_ them, but accusing them. I just…”

“Ah,” Haru nodded, understanding the dilemma. “You talked to your boss?”

She could imagine Makoto’s shrug. “Sure, and he said I could leave the case and let someone else do it for me. But…”

“It doesn’t feel right, either,” Haru sighed. “What about you defending them, instead? Let someone else take your job, and just… offering them your help? If they can’t pay you, you can just do it pro-bono. One pro-bono case won’t hinder us any.”

She turned when Makoto pulled at her wrist, and she smiled up at Makoto’s hopeful, sweet face when it appeared right in front of her eyes.

“You don’t mind?” Makoto whispered, searching for something in Haru’s face, and Haru smiled even more at her.

“Of course not, dear,” she murmured back, holding Makoto’s face in her hands and pulling her close. “We don’t _need_ the money, really, and I prefer you to do what you like. To do what you feel _proud_ of. If that means leaving your job and doing individual work, then so be it. If it means exchanging careers, so be it, too. I don’t _mind_ , Mako. I just want to see you happy. If you wanted, you could even become just a stay-at-home, and I wouldn’t mind. The Café is nice, and it brings in enough money for us to live. And if nothing else helped, there’s always the whole Okumura fortune. You can choose for yourself. I’ll be there for you, no matter what.”

Makoto smiled wanly, but nodded shortly. “Thanks, Haru,” she murmured, warm and sweet. “I… I don’t know if I’ll change jobs, not yet, but… I might take a time, after this. Think about my options. Goro never stays with the same partner for long, and I always had an interest in Auror Corps, too, so, maybe, but…”

“Of course, dear,” Haru murmured. When Makoto smiled again, she leaned up, kissing her quickly on the lips. “Now, is there anything you’d like for dinner? I saved us some treacle tart from the Café, for dessert.”

Makoto stepped back, slightly red and smiling so hard it must hurt, and Haru just _loved it_.

“Hotpot?” she asked hopefully, and, really, she should know by now Haru just couldn’t say no to her.

“Of course,” she giggled, starting on the dish promptly.

As Haru cooked and Makoto observed, talking about her day, Makoto couldn’t help feeling so damn _giddy_. Sometimes, her life felt like a dream — when Haru sent her coffee and sweets at work, for example, despite having to take care of the Café all by her own the whole day; or when she came home to Haru’s sweet, welcoming kisses, and it all fit so _well_. There were problems, of course, and there were obstacles, because that was life. She didn’t like her job all that much, she couldn’t see her love all the time, her friends had a life of their own now and weren’t all right by her side, and her sister spent most of the year a country over, but things _worked out_.

Things were different — but they weren’t _bad_. Her not-wife always supported her, no matter what, and they lived together in the most sickeningly sweet life ever. Their friends were busy with their own lives, but never too busy for each other. Sae was far away, but they exchanged letters and talked over floo every other day, and they even ate together every two weeks, because it felt natural. Akira still helped them out, despite being a year younger, despite being constantly chased out of business by Aurors, despite being called names because of his Dark Core, and they still _belonged together_ , a tight-fitting group that never disbanded, despite not being here anymore. Goro was still their younger brother, was still Haru’s family, and was over so much they couldn’t even pretend to miss him (and most of the times dragging Akira with him, much to Haru’s amusement), and it…

It wasn’t perfect. Life wasn’t perfect.

But it was _good_. It was great, even, because it felt _real_. And, more than anything, it felt like it belonged to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I plan on writing at least one more extra, with Ryuji and Morgana. Maybe another one, with Sojiro and Sae, but who knows.


	5. drunken experiments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A drunk Akira is a terryfing Akira; a drunk Akira's experiments are simply... unexplainable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I was talking to CocoQueen, who's been reading and commenting on Wizarding these past few days, and they gave me the best ideas for extras, and I just had to write at least one of them for Freaking Adulthood. I mean, possibly it'd make more sense to be an extra-extra in the series, but... it fits, too, so here it is.  
> Some AkeShu, some Akira & Futaba brotherly interactions, and some of Akira's experiments. Also, I just wanted to make Akira drunk, because I was thinking, and... my Akira is a lightweigh, yay. (Also, he really isn't much into drinking, because he hates the hang-over, but he _loves_ the plans he makes when drunk. So, there's that.)
> 
> Hope you like it! ^^

**drunken experiments**

Akira is drunk. A drunk Akira is a terrifying Akira, unfortunately. Even if not in the most _common_ sense of the word. No. Instead of cackling up and threatening everyone around, as one could fear, Akira became…

Hyper. Really, really hyper. Like a child high on sugar.

Like Goro said — terrifying.

Which is how Akira somehow ended up discussing Toy Story and Beauty and the Beast with Futaba which _sounded_ tame enough, until Akira's inebriation started working, and he smiled that pretty, sweet smile at Morgana and asked him if he wanted to be Transfigured.

At least Morgana was smart enough to turn around and _run_ , leaving the living room entirely and scampering in the direction where Goro could hear Ann and Ryuji talking.

“But I _really_ need a test subject, sis,” Akira complained with just the slightest drawl to his voice, but enough giggling cheer to announce his drunkenness to hell and beyond. “Will you be my subject?”

“Nah, thanks, I need to watch the results. Why not use your pet?”

Goro watched with narrowed eyes as Akira turned around, blinking slowly in his direction, with a face of someone who was _actually_ considering.

(He refused to think about the fact he didn’t feel offended about the fact that Akira automatically turned to _him_ when he heard “your pet”. Or that he was actually _used_ to it by now.)

“Nope,” Akira popped out, giggling and shaking his head. “Sweet-boy is mine, and I can’t damage my pets.”

Futaba nodded with fake understanding, but Goro could see her smirk even when she turned her head around to hide it. _Wench_.

“Well. Then we could conjure a rat?” She offered with a grin.

“Yeaaah!” Akira agreed, bobbing his head way more than what was necessary. Or polite. “Rats are bizarre!”

Goro huffed; maybe he should interfere? Haru had been watching this whole thing too, he could tell, but by her smirk, he knew she was more interested in seeing what the hell Akira planned on doing than actually _helping_ , so he supposed he was on his own. It might also have something to do with the fact that _Makoto_ was also drunk and giving her sloppy kisses on the neck, but he preferred not to think about _that_.

“Akira…,” he called, coming closer to the scheming siblings. “What are you even _planning_ on doing, really?”

Akira turned around, moving with too much flair for his drunken state to keep balance, and stumbling slightly into Goro’s chest, giggling as he did so. “Sorry, sorry,” he said, not sounding sorry at all. “Mm… I guess I’m doing research.” He nodded, decided, and fell silent, as if that had been enough explanation.

Goro turned his eyes into Futaba, who was smirking, but completely sober.

“What? It _is_ research,” she answered laughingly.

“Not to his job, it’s not.” Goro growled annoyed.

“Well, if you don’t believe us, you could always stay close to watch,” she continued with that same smirk that had always driven him insane. Why did she learn Akira’s smirk? From all the collection of abilities Akira had, why would she decide on his _smirk_?

“Yeah,” he grumbled. “I’ll be doing just that, because I have the feeling Akira is more likely to blow himself up than anything else, in this state.”

She giggled, eyes shining with mirth behind her glasses, but nodded her acceptance. Knowing he wouldn’t be refuted, Goro changed his hold on Akira, supporting him against his chest with one arm around his waist and dropping his chin into Akira’s shoulder to watch.

“So,” he murmured, curious despite himself. “What _are_ you going to do?”

Akira turned his head just slightly, more attentive now that he was back on track, and nuzzled into his hair. “Mm, we’re conjuring a rat. Could you do it for me?”

Raising an eyebrow, Goro did just dad, offering the rat — or, as Futaba and Akira called it, “the test subject” — to Akira’s surprisingly steady hands.

“And _now_ , we’re Transfiguring it,” he continued, waving his wand just a tiny bit more wavery than usual, but smirk just as sharp as a knife.

Slowly, slower than Akira’s usual, the rat transfigured in front of them, tail and paws disappearing, snout pressed into its head, and fur becoming white, before turning into something else entirely. At last, after a minute of it, the rat was gone, and in its place was the world’s smallest tea pot — with a pair of eyes blinking up at them, jiggling under Akira’s hands, and squeaking every now and then.

“Are you… Are you so drunk you can’t even Transfigure a rat?” Goro asked seriously, because this was _new_. He’d seen Akira drunk before; he was giggly, he always acted _high_ , and he always had the strangest ideas, but he’d never, ever messed _any_ magic before. Not a single spell.

Yet, here he was, incapable of completing even a simple Transfiguration.

What had Akira _drunk_? Goro had only seen some firewhiskey and mead that were _actually_ alcoholic, and seeing how he knew that Akira didn’t _like_ firewhiskey all that much…

“Nah,” Akira answered, breathy and smiley in that dope way he could get when the alcohol was burning higher before he started sobering up. “I just didn’t want the rat to _be_ a tea pot. I wanted it to be Mrs. Potts.”

… “Mrs. Potts?” he asked, because, the only Mrs. Potts _he_ knew was the one from…

“Yeah, from Beauty and the Beast.”

… Yes.

Yes, Akira was _drunk_.

And, now that Goro _really_ stared at the former-rat-and-almost-a-tea-pot, he could see it. It was _totally_ white, but white, golden and purple, and, yes, it was remarkably like Mrs. Potts.

Except that it was squeaking and jiggling.

“Uh… And now…?” he asked, because, no, this couldn’t be _it_ , could it?

“Well. Futaba said that, in the movies, objects have _life_ , and that we are wizards, so we should be able to do that, too. After all, we have the animated paintings, right?” Akira explained, grinning happily. “She wanted to go with Toy Story and make a living toy, but _that_ might be too difficult, but I remembered that during Christmas, the armors in Hogwarts would be charmed to singing carols, and I was like, yeah, I can do _that_.”

Goro stared down at the tea pot in Akira’s hands, and up at the grinning duo. “So…”

“So, we’re making a singing Mrs. Potts,” finished Futaba with a menacing laugh.

Of course they were. Maybe Futaba _wasn’t_ sober, and she was simply better at hiding it than Akira?

But Goro had decided to support Akira through anything, and if that meant watching his stupid experiments with _tea pots_ , then… well. He _might_ be a little bit curious, too.

Akira turned his face around, and Goro automatically turned his attention back to him — and was greeted with a warm smile and a quick peck on the lips.

“For good luck,” Akira murmured against his skin, breath warm and alcohol-scented, but just as beautiful as always.

Then, while Goro was still blinking the kiss out, Akira began to mumble something else, and Goro looked down just in time to see the “Mrs. Potts” start to sing.

“It worked!” Futaba cheered laughingly, and Akira laughed too, nuzzling closer to Goro, but, really, all that Goro could do was _stare_ , because.

Really.

Of _course_ Akira would choose to make the tea pot sing Tale As Old As Time.


End file.
